Hethrum
Hethrum Forum: 1 Population: 19 nations Delegate: AP3 10 Founder: De-Coupled Contents 1 Regional Map 2 Current Affiars 3 Introduction 4 Government & Politics 4.1 Legislature 4.2 Judiciary 4.3 Political parties 4.4 Current Politics 4.4.1 Elections 5 Hethrum Regional Armed Forces 6 Hethrum News Corporation 7 See Also Regional Map {http://i172.photobucket.com/albums/w34/AP310/22.jpg|} Current Affiars (Nov 07) Three new political parties have been established. Chickenplague considers returning (OCT 07) Hethrum was recently occupied by The New Inquistion. Political Parties are being introduced. Economy= No inflation so far. Embassys= A world Power and The White Rose Embassys opened Introduction Hethrum was created in the summer of 2006 by Niploma and since that point had steadily grown and was cited as being amongst the top 150 regions in the world due to its size and influence. A few of the older Hethrum nations originated from The Anumist Alliance (a socialist region) however Hethrum is a proud mix of varying political allegiances. However since the period reported as the 'death' of Hethrum- the split of New Hethrum as it is now known, the region rapidly stabilised,returned to normal practices and began to recruit once more. This was especially helped by the creation of a new forum for the region; which replaced an earilier one at http://hethrum.20.forumer.com/index.php . On the 23rd October 2007, the region celebrated its first aniversary and a special edition of HNC Newsflash was produced. Government & Politics Chairman of the Regional Council - Greater Farnham - Hethrum's Delegate to the United Nations - Onasuma Electorial Officer - Onasuma Defender (Commander of the Hethrum Regional Armed Forces) - Northeneurope Founder of Hethrum - Decoupled Deputy Chairman of the Regional Council - AP3 10 Chief Editor of Hethrum News Corporation- AP3 10 Chief Banker of Hethrum Credit Union- AP3 10 Legislature Hethrum has a unicameral legislature with the Regional Council. Every citizen (nations within Hethrum who have registered on the forum) is a Citizen within the Council and every citizen has full rights to post ideas,debate, vote and propose new RC Materials. Judiciary The Regional Council also supervises all judicial matters through debates of opposing views, when necessary, as implememneted under the Justice Act 2007. An independant judicial branch has being speculated in the past but is currently considered to be an affrount to the full rights of citizens of Hethrum, Justice is handled by the office of the chair, within the regional council. Political parties On the 30th October 2007, Hethrums first political party was formed. The Hethrum Political Party Act, which articles are being tested in a three month trial, is expected to have finished the voting stage by the 1st of February 2008. The Trial was officially sanctioned by a five day referendum with 100% support (6 votes). [Government & United Nations Act 2007 The RGUN Act was the first to be created in Hethrum's history, with its first appearance penned by Wystan, a regional hero (note the Wsystanian rank) (albeit with great help from the Regional Council) the Act has somewhat of a constitutional status within Hethrum. The orignal Act can be read at: [2 However in light of ammendments made over time and the period of change after the split, a new Act of this name for 2007 was passed by the regional council on the 27th of June 2007 and reads thusly: Hethrum Regional Government & United Nations Act 2007 Based in majority on the Hethrum Regional Goverment and United Nations Act 2006 The Hethrum constituition We, the nations of Hethrum, believe in a fair and true democratic system of complete representation, freedom of expression, the right to privacy and silence, and equality and solidarity amonst our fellow nations. We shall strive to convene, spread, and defend all values laid down in this constituition. No nation within Hethrum should ever be forced to silence, nor should any nation, especially those violating the laws and common rules of Hethrum, ever force its ideals upon the Hethrum populace. Even in the darkest hours, we shall always stand true to the motto of Hethrum. 'Defending Democracy, Liberty, and the People.' bACCEPTING that all nations, no matter how similar, hold differing views or thoughts, REALIZING that a solid and coherent governing body is needed for the region of Hethrum, We, the nations of Hethrum, propose the following Act in the name of liberty and democracy: 1) The Hethrum Regional Council A) Members and Officials Quote: i)That a Council be established on Hethrum Soil, to include all member nations of Hethrum. ii) That every member of the regional council is officially a citizen of Hethrum, and therefore gains all the benefits and responsibilities of such a role. iii) That every independent nation within Hethrum is a citizen of said region and has the right to citizenship of the RC. iv) That every citizen of the regional council (or RC) has the right to represent themselves, at their own assessment, using their entitlement of one (1) vote per official poll. v) That every citizen of the RC has the right to stand as a candidate for a public office, vote in each of the elections for public officers and have the expectation that such officers will act lawfully (except in the case of Article 1Bxi. vi) Every Citizen of the RC, where their own accessment causes, has the right to poll 'No Comment' and ignore any direct enquirer as to their reasoning. This courtesy shall be extended to visitors of Hethrum. vii) A citizen is personally responsible for upholding the laws of Hethrum and ensuring that free and democratic practices take precedence in Hethrum life. viii) A candidate may vote, as entitled, for any candidate in an election for which they have stood. ix) A nation may present their reasons to be exempted from proceedings in the Council for a set period of time and such may be granted, if deemed necessary by a two-thirds (2/3) majority vote. x) Futhermore in extreme circumstances, as defined by canon and common law, A nation may be removed (expelled) from the region, by act of Council. If a two thirds (2/3) majority is achieved the UN Delegate shall be instructed to expell a nation to th rejected realms. See Article 2Avi. xi) The precise access given to non-citizens is under the authority of the forum Admins who shal be instructed as to such matters by the RC. xii) In response to the oversight responsibilities of the offices of the Chairperson and UN Delegate mutual activities, this article states that no citizen may hold both offices in the same term. xiii) In the event of a tie between two candidates for a public office election, both candidates shall be given the opportunity to withdraw before a deciding vote is made by the chairperson (except in the case of 1Axiv) xiv) In the elections for the office of Chairperson, the role of the chairperson in Article 1Axiii is replaced by that of the UN Delegate. xv) If an elected official is absent without notice, for more than two (2) weeks, or is deemed not to be carrying outtheir duties to the best of their abilities, they may be called before the RC to explain. xvi) If not fully convinced by the officials explaination in the case of Article 1Axv, the council may poll a 'vote of no-confidence' in the indervidual and if it achieves a two third (2/3) majority it shall result with the official being stripped of there office and the calling of new elections for that office. xvii)All Nations are subject to Hethrum law as long as such Nation resides in Hethrum. No Nation has the power to nullify any law passed by the Council without due process. B) Passage of Law i) That laws be produced by the RC democratically and in a free manner. ii) That proposals (suggested laws) may be submitted in a new thread by any nation within the Regional Council (RC) and shall be posted in the proposal section of the RC. iii) That all proposals shall be polled on the basis of there suitability for discussion. iv) After a proposal has achieved a majority Aye in a poll it can progress to the discussion stage where it shall be examined and improved by the constructive criticism of Hethrum. When the proposed Act has reached perfection it shall be submitted in the Voting area of the RC. v) Every poll regarding a proposal shall be set out to last between five (5) and nine (9) days and be set out with the minimum of four options. vi) The minimum poll options shall consist of the following options: ‘For’, ‘Aye’ ‘Against’,’Nay’ ‘Abstain’ ‘No comment’ vii) Acts require a simple majority in the Voting Area to proceed to the symbolic Founders Desk to be signed into law by the Chairperson with a time reference. If the majority is not achieved than the Act is declared failed. viii) Once signed into law, or declared failed, an Act shall be moved to the appropriate area for public display. ix) Note: The body of Acts regarding a activity which effects all parties shall henceforth be referred to as Hethrum Canon Law. This document shall be the basis of such Cannon Law. x) Note: The body of Acts effecting an individual or institution shall be referred to as Hethrum Common law and each Act shall therefore be incorporated in reference to Canon law and previous instances of Common Law. C) Chairperson i) That the Regional Council shall be lead by the chair, who shall have residence of their executive office. ii) That the Chairperson be elected, to said public executive office and have the following duties: .) To actively participate in all aspects of Hethrum society. ..) To begin debates concerning national security. …) To begin and moderate official RC polling threads. ….) To represent the region in interregional matters ) To sign successful Acts into law at the Founder Desk. .) to be accountable to none but the full council; and have no affecting foreign influences. iii) The Chairperson, through there role as the leader of the RC is the elected leader of the region, yet must respect all members and institutions within Hethrum soil, including foreign entities vi) The Chairperson is not responsible for investigations of any form through this office, but as a citizen is obliged to honor Article 1Avi. vii) The Chairperson shall lead the council in all of its activities within their jurisdiction. viii) As the leader of the RC the Chairpersons jurisdiction shall only be limited by: .) The expanse of Hethrum Regional Soil, (the NS region of Hethrum and the Hethrum Regional Forum) ..) The council in its entirety in areas where it has acted to do so. …) The eject and ban powers held by the UN Delegate ( In-game Mechanics) ….) The internal autonomy of Role Play, which is subject to moderators and its own legal framework. ) The proceedings involved with the election of the next Chairperson. (Article 1Axiii) ix) The Chairperson has a term of two (2) calendar months. x) The Chairperson may only be successfully elected twice consecutively. A waiting period of four (4) months, or two (2) terms, must be observed before an Ex- Chairperson may stand again; except where no other citizen is eligible. (See 1Av) xi) The Chairperson’s election shall be began and concluded by the UN Delegate; under the oversight of the Electoral Commissioner. D) The Founder (Niploma) i) The founder of the Hethrum Region, held executive office in Hethrum from October 2006 to March 2007, but left the region and in the period since it is interpreted by this article that they have declared their resignation. ii) The purpose of the Founder in the Hethrum system has therefore been renegotiated and the responibilities entailed assigned to other offices. iii) The founder may no longer be referred, in formal Hethrum text, as primarily the Founder and shall henceforth be identified as the nation of Niploma as from this point. iv) The nation of Niploma may return to Hethrum as a Visitor and be afforded due respect (Article 1Cii). v The nation of Niploma may return to Hethrum as a Foreign Ambassador.(Article 1Cii) and the 'Foreign Ambassador special privilege Act' vi The nation of Niploma may return to Hethrum and attain citizenship. vii The nation of Niploma may not return to the office of Hethrum Founder. viii) The nation of Niploma may not refer to article 1Di as an injustice in any form. This is consitutional and is not a contradiction of the Justice and Free Speedch Acts. ix The Nation of Niploma may produce material for the Hethrum Media. 2) The United Nations A The UN Delegate i) The Un Delegate is a public official who is tasked with representing the region of Hethrum in the United Nations (UN) ii) Quote: The elected UN Delegate has a single term of four (4) calendar months. iii) The UN Delegate shall be elected into their term after gaining a majority vote as a standing candidate, and shall take residence of their office immediately and have the following duties: .) To Post the current UN Resolution in their office for display, regional input and polls. ..) To provide polls, targeted at each resolution, in which nations can express their views. (See Article 1Bvi) …) To assist the Chairperson in representing the region. ….) To actively defend against invaders. (In-game mechanics) ) To Vote in a manner representative of the region’s interests and needs, as polled. . To begin and conclude the Delegacy election, preceding their term, under the scrutiny of the Electoral Commissioner. iv) A UN Delegate may not run twice consecutively, and must wait for eight calendar months ( , or two (2) terms after leaving office, before running again, except where no other eligible candidate is available. v) The right to vote in UN Delegate elections is as follows: .) All UN Member Nations of the region of Hethrum may vote in the Delegate elections. ..) Non UN Member nations may indicate support in elections, but otherwise should refrain from the proceedings, unless a contrary UN Delegate Representation Act is passed. …) Any Hethrum nation may stand for the Delegacy in an election if they are a UN Member. vi) Upon the announcement of the results of a Delegacy Election all UN Members are en-tasked by this document to endorse primarily the elected delegate. (The failure to do so is outlined by Article 2Avi. 3)Limitation of the Regional Council A) This Document is the basis of law in Hethrum and is the only piece of Hethrum Law that can limit the Regional Councils powers: i) The Council shall make no law prohibiting or abridging the following civil rights: .) Freedom of Speech ..) Freedom of the Press …) Freedom of Assembly ….) Right to petition the Government ii) The Council shall make no law prohibiting or abridging the following national rights: .) Right to conduct a Nation's internal affairs. ..) Right to leave Hethrum and return, when outside public office, without facing possible penalty for leaving. iii) The Council shall make no law prohibiting or abridging the rights of a nation during a conflict: .) Nations facing an accusation shall face a fair and speedy discussion in the council. ..) No Nation shall be forced to be witness against itself, nor be deprived of any of its rights without due process of law. …) All Nations are innocent until proven guilty./b Current Politics Hethrum is a non-political party system, every citizen represents themselves. Current politicial threads involve: Hethrum News Corporation Policys and publications New Hethrums Forum Troubles FRA Membership The sucession of rain of god to prime minister in the region of Rhineu Elections Hethrum's Chairperson of the Regional Council elections began on June 1, 2007. The previous incumbent Theocarl left the region during the split, leaving the especially inportant office without a resident. Both Twizzler and Greater Farnham stood and Greater farnham took an early lead. AP3 10 did not run. The electorial officer Onasumaston has announced the deadline for voting is Monday 11th June 2007 when they shall declare the successful candidate. Both Mugga Sate Union and Red Lyt Disrict presented little interest and have since renounced their citizenship of Hethrum. The current leader of the Defence Forces (Twizzler) declared intentions to stand, but has done little to outline his policies as of theis point . Wind and Sail had recently succeeded in organizing a presence on the forum. Delegate elections occur every four months (Chair elections occur every two months) and the election is due early to mid June depending on the political situation. It is expected current Delegate AP3 10 will stand and other candidates are currently unknown,yet it is likely those who lose out in Chair elections will stand in the Delegacy elections. Hethrum Regional Armed Forces Hethrum's 'RAF' was created in late 2006 via the Hethrum Regional Defence Force Act and currently all nations are asked to join. The Force splits into the general forces (Hethrum Regional Defence Force/ HRDF) and an intelligence agency (Hethrum Intelligence Agency/ HIA). The HRDF branch of the 'RAF' is in charge of the every day mechanics of defense for the region. The goal of the HRDF and its leader (Greater Farnham, AP3 10, Wind and sail ,etc) is to defend the region at all costs and strategically advance to stop all invading forces. The HIA similarly works to defend the region but is currently inactive; with only an appointed head of department with access , Through intel efforts the HIA has previously worked to prevent and counter several espionage attempts against the region. Hethrum News Corporation Hethrum's 'HNC' was active throughout the split and recently became reactive after a period of low activity. It is described as: A state media outlet that provides 'free, unbiased, independent and truthful news on a regular basis for the Hethrum Region'. Statement: Welcome to the Hethrum News Corporation. We, as a unified corporation, seek to create an excellent source of information on a week to week basis. We are truly invidualstic and unique for every edition of news we bring you is created by the nations of Hethrum and is edited by Niploma - Hethrum's Founder. Unlike any of the Independent Broadcasting Services we pride ourselves as being a full article in Hethrum Law. We are a fully legal, fully truthful and fully Hethrumite organisation. We support only one thing and one thing alone - the citizens of Hethrum. See Also